teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Co-Captain
Co-Captain is the tenth episode of Season 1 and the Teen Wolf series. Synopsis Scott McCall scrambles to protect the people he loves, including Allison Argent, who's beginning to follow clues about her family history. Meanwhile, Stiles Stilinski is getting closer to solving the mystery behind Derek Hale's family. Plot Stiles uses his father's research to get answers about the Alpha werewolf's victims. Apparently, the Alpha werewolf has been killing only the ones who were involved with the fire that killed the Hale family. Jackson is suspected to be one of the Beta werewolves and Allison's father tries to get the truth out of him. Scott is angered by this but Jackson is still keen on becoming a werewolf. Derek and his uncle tell Scott they want him to join the pack and Scott is shocked that Derek is suddenly on the Alpha werewolf's side. The Alpha werewolf punctures Scott's neck, showing him what really happened during the fire and the murders through flashbacks. While looking for her family crest necklace, Allison finds the sharp end of an arrow left behind by Kate and tries it out in the woods with Lydia. She shoots Scott with a taser, thinking him to be an intruder. She apologizes and Scott reveals that he was there to return her necklace. Allison later visits Scott's house, wanting to talk to him. At the same time, they see that Scott's mom, Melissa, is preparing for a date. Scott opens the door to see that Melissa's date is the Alpha werewolf. The Alpha werewolf plans to convert Melissa into a werewolf as a means of coercing Scott to join the pack. Scott leaves Allison in his bedroom to follow his mom and manages to thwart the Alpha werewolf's plan. After entering the Hale property, Scott appears to save Jackson from being killed and Kate interferes. Scott gets shot and the town vet carries him back to his clinic. When he takes the bullet out of Scott's body, he reveals that he only works healing cats and dogs 90% of the time, implying that the other 10% are werewolves. Kate tells Allison the family secret and it's revealed that she's got Derek chained against the wall, torturing him. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Adam Rosenberg as Brian *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Desiree Hall as Nurse Jennifer Guest Cast *Jonathan Kleitman as Unger *Lisa M. Barfield as Lacrosse Player's Mom *Hillary Brant as High School Student *Christopher Gravely as Lacrosse Player *Haley Roe Murphy as Laura Hale *Serrell K. Rollins as Lacrosse Player *Susan Hope Lee as Lacrosse Player's Mom *John Ridings as EMT (uncredited) *Jarroll White as Driver (uncredited) Continuity *This episode marks the first time the memory-sharing ritual, which is typically used by Alphas, is purposely performed, after Peter Hale uses it to show Scott McCall his memories of the Hale House Fire. This ritual will be used many more times throughout the seasons. **It is also implied in this episode that Derek Hale accidentally/unconsciously performed this ritual on Jackson Whittemore in Magic Bullet, because Jackson remarked that he had dreams of the Hale House on fire that apparently was a result of Derek accidentally piercing the back of Jackson's neck with his claws after he had been poisoned with wolfsbane by Kate Argent. *Kate reveals to Allison that the Argent Family are Werewolf Hunters. Kate has been leaving clues about their family's legacy for Allison to find since The Tell, when she gave Allison the Argent pendant for her birthday. *Derek is captured by Kate in this episode, and will remain a hostage of hers until Code Breaker. *Chris Argent continues to suspect Jackson is the second Beta after seeing the claw marks on the back of his neck in Wolf's Bane. *It is confirmed that Alan Deaton knows about Werewolves in this episode, when he rescues and heals Scott after he's shot with Wolfsbane bullets by the Argents. However, Deaton will avoid discussing this fact until the beginning of Season 2. *Jackson is almost killed by Derek in this episode after learning how intent he is on becoming a Werewolf. This is the first time of several different occasions where Jackson's intent to get the Bite will put him in danger. *It is officially confirmed that Peter's victims were all conspirators in the Hale House Fire; Garrison Myers (the bus driver killed in ''Pack Mentality'') was formerly a fire inspector who presumably covered up the arson, while Leveque (video store clerk killed in ''The Tell''), and Unger and Reddick (killed in ''Lunatic'') were actual arsonists. Trivia *The title refers to Scott correcting Derek after Derek referred to Jackson as the lacrosse captain before attempting to kill him, with Scott saying that Jackson is actually co-captain. Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Body Count None Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Lacrosse Field **Locker Room *Argent House **Allison's Bedroom **Garage *Abandoned Parking Lot *Beacon Hills Preserve *Stilinski House **Kitchen *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom **Living Room *Hale House **Living Room **Cellar *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room Soundtrack Gallery TBA Category:Season 1